


History

by daddycus



Series: vague sad fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Song fic, Steve sucks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vague, i love steve but if Tony's involved steve can go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: Baby you're so perfect, but he's the perfect one for me.Alternative Description: Hindsight is both a blessing and a curse. It stops the wondering, but starts the "I'm such an idiot"-ing.





	History

**Author's Note:**

> i use the word "could've" a lot. and i use pronouns way more than proper nouns. oh well.  
> History by Olivia Holt is the inspiration.

_ Sorry I don’t really see this working out _

 

In hindsight, he really could’ve seen the signs earlier. It’s surprising, really. In most relationships he’s always looking for signs that it won’t last much longer. He dropped the ball here, and as a result, got himself hurt. 

 

_ It’s nothing you did _

 

It’s probably all his fault. The worst part is Steve could’ve gotten tired of him for any of his annoying quirks, but he’ll never know. Maybe it was all of them combined that drove him away. Maybe it was just Tony’s personality in general that Steve grew sick of. 

 

_ I just can’t do this right now _

 

No. Actually, the worst part is Steve keeps coming up with these bullshit excuses like, “It’s not you, it’s me, really.” Or “I’m just overwhelmed, Tones.”

 

_ Baby you’re so perfect, but he’s the perfect one for me _

 

The night it happened, Steve swore there was no one else. Thanks to some (totally legal) spying, Tony knew the truth. More than he wanted to know (ew). When confronted about it, Steve claimed it just happened. Jarvis confirms otherwise, though.  _  He’s just right for me, tones.  _ Is the reply he gets a minute after sending the text. 

 

_ Plus we got history _

 

On their  _ first fucking date, _ Steve took him to the smithsonian in DC where they were staying for a couple months on Official Avenger Business™. When they were strolling through the Captain America (and Bucky Barnes) exhibit, he could’ve sworn he saw a  _ wistful _ look in Steve’s eyes. When asked about it later, Steve says he misses ‘his generation’. Tony didn’t believe him. 

 

_ I used to love him, he used to love me _

 

When he was younger, his Aunt Peggy used to tell him stories about her friends. She didn’t name names, though. She claimed they had the greatest love story of all time. They overcame homophobia, discrimination, and poverty. “Like Romeo and Juliet?” young, naive, untainted Tony would ask. “Not quite,” Peggy would reply with a sad smile, “But something like that.” Tony’d forgotten about that for so long when a flood brought him back to the Stark Family Mansion and all the memories came back to him while he stood in his old room. 

 

_ Now I still love him, and he still loves me _

 

He’s seen them together plenty of times since the break-up. They do still live in the same tower, after all. It’s kind of like they don’t care how it affects him. He talked to Bucky about it, once. He had just shrugged and said, “Some things never change.”

 

_ It’s like we never really ever closed that door _

 

A year later, after Ultron came and went, the accords were peacefully worked out, and Nat stopped hating Clint’s wife, Steve posted a picture of him and Bucky in 1941 next to a picture of him and Bucky in 2016, and captioned it “Love carries.”

 

Tony doesn’t care.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr! catch me at [adriennefields ](https://adriennefields.tumblr.com/)  
> i do not apologize for the horrible plot or my horrible writing.


End file.
